The hidden leaf dragon
by bluerainst0rm
Summary: Natsu has always wanted to be hokage. He thought of it as his destiny in fact, and he always leapt headfirst into battle. After he is put into a squad Natsu finally begins missions, getting one step closer to becoming hokage. But danger is around every corner, and soon he learns that achieving his goal won't be easy... especially since there is someone he wants to protect(Postponed
1. First day at the academy!

**(a/n: So once again I was working on a chapter for "A dragon's Heart" when I started thinking about Naruto… and then this idea popped into my mind… NARUTO AND FAIRY TAIL! So then I was all like "Book writing time" and then this book was born. ENJOY!)**

_The hidden leaf Dragon_

"_And now I name you hokage of the hidden leaf village!" An old man with a white robe and a red and white hat announced as he placed a hat nearly identical to his, but cleaner, on top of my head, hiding my spiky salmon hair.  
I showed my signature grin as I heard everyone around me cheer, some ninjas and others just regular citizens. They all were yelling my name over and over again._

"_NATSU! NATSU!"_

_I raised my arms and the crowd went wild, either screaming my name even louder or just yelling in joy or amazement. Every single movement I did seemed to have a certain effect on the crowd. _

"_NATSU! NATSU!" The crowd called again. I felt yet another wave of joy._

_I did it._

_I had become hockage._

"_NATSU!" A somewhat high-pitched voice yelled louder than the others._

_I turned around to scan the entire area, watching as everyone slowly faded along with the area, and so did my hat._ I closed my eyes and blinked before meeting wide eyes, onyx like my own.

"NATSU!" A small blue creature yelled as he sat on my chest. His ears were flattened against his head, annoyed and his white-tipped tail flicked impatiently from side to side.

"Happy…" I muttered, raising my left hand to scratch the back of my head. "What's so important that you're waking me up…?" I yawned sleepily, trying to blink the tiredness away from my eyes. I stretched in my hammock, reaching to one wall with my fingers and reaching for the other wall with my toes. After I finished stretching I crossed my arms behind my head, waiting for an answer from the blue cat.

The said cat twitched his whiskers in amusement before opening his mouth to speak. "You don't remember? Today is your first day at the ninja academy!"

I froze.

"And if you don't get moving then you're gonna be late... which you usually are." The cat added, curling his white-tipped tail around his paws.

I instantly shot out of my hammock, accidently knocking the cat against the wall by kicking him_. 'LATE! I CAN'T BE LATE!'_ I yelled in my mind, running out of my bedroom and kicking my bedroom door down.

"NATSU!" Happy called, probably scrambling to his paws from his fall.

I scanned my kitchen quickly. Locating the fridge I ran towards it, dodging the table and chairs. I quickly grabbed the handle and practically ripped the fridge door open and grabbed the closest thing, milk. I quickly took off the lid and poured milk into my mouth, drinking it from the carton.

"That'll have to do!" I announced, swallowing a mouthful of milk. "Come on Happy, we'll be late!" I spun around to face my door, but before I could touch the door handle Happy's voice yelled from the entrance to the kitchen.

"Natsu, your clothes!" Happy warned, running towards the door on his hind paws.

I looked down to see red boxers with black flame patterns on the sides that were outlined orange and a white tank top. "Damn it!" I yelled, turning around again and retreating to my room. I could hear Happy's laughter as I barged into my own room and searched for my clothes.

"You're gonna be like Gray!" Happy teased, making a deep growl rumble in my throat.

"Shut up!" I yelled, checking my closet. My closet was completely empty. Well it always is because I just flung my clothes around, but for a day as important as this it just HAD to be empty. I spun around and ran to my hammock and looked around. Behind a bag of chips I could spot some clothes. I quickly dived towards them and retrieved them. I slipped on the black one-sleeved shirt with golden trims and leaped into my white canvas pants. I looked around frantically before yelling, "WHERE'S MY SCARF!?"

"Right here!" Happy yowled from the kitchen.

I instantly ran towards the kitchen and saw Happy holding my silver scarf over his head, the scarf's dragon-like scales reflected the sunlight from the window. I snatched my scarf and threw it on my neck as I hurried to the door and bent down to pick up my dark blue sandals. I leaned against the wall as I put them on, some of the straps reaching past my ankles.

"Natsu, catch!" Happy called.

I turned my attention to him and quickly raised my hand, grabbing the toast he threw at me. "Thanks pal!" I yelled, fixing my sandal and making sure it's on before stuffing the toast in my mouth, half of it sticking out as I opened the door. "Let's go, Happy!" I called, running out the door.

"Aye!" Happy yelled, running after me.

I fixed my silver scarf, making sure it was wrapped around my neck before adjusting my shirt, preventing my stomach from showing. I grabbed the toast with my hand and swallowed the piece that was already resting inside my mouth before shoving the toast back in and finishing it. Happy leaped onto my shoulder and perching himself on it and getting comfortable.

'My first day at the leaf village ninja academy!' I thought, another growl rumbling in my throat. 'And I'm already late!'

"NATSU, TURN!" Happy yowled the order, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I quickly turned to the right, avoiding the wall I was about to run into. "Thanks, pal!" I thanked, not stopping to catch my breath.

Happy nodded. "You're welcome. Oh, hey Natsu?" Happy called beside my ear.

I turned my head to look at the blue furry creature and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded and showed my friend my signature grin. "Of course!"

**(Meanwhile in a different point of view)**

I sighed as I looked at myself through the mirror. A small smile spread across my face as I slightly turned around to look at my reflection. My golden hair was in pigtails, complementing my looks. I wore a white and light blue top that showed my stomach and a short blue jacket with golden trims. It didn't appear to fit me on the waist but it certainly did fit my arms. I also had a black skirt on and a brown leather belt. I smiled as I looked at my bedroom door. "Time to go." I muttered to myself, approaching it and placing my hand on the door knob. I slowly turned it and opened the door, smiling when for the first time in what seemed like forever, it didn't complain. I walked down the stairs in my house and walked past the kitchen. Opening one last door, I stepped outside and breathed in the fresh air. I looked up at the clear blue sky and smiled. It had been raining for the past few days, and today seemed to be an exception. Today WAS the first day at the Ninja academy. I climbed down my porch's steps and looked around. Finding the path that would lead to the academy, I followed it, dodging around both grownups and kids who would be either walking home, to work or a store.

I recognized that some had headbands on them. The headbands would be located on their neck or on their arms or something, but they were still there. I raised my hand and looked at it before pumping my fist. Soon I would have a headband just like that!

"Lucy!" A familiar high-pitched voice called.

I turned to see a small hand waving towards me over the crowd of people. Instantly knowing who the voice belonged to, I approached the hand, saying "Excuse me" or "pardon me" every once in a while. I stopped when I saw a small girl look up at me.

The girl had long blue hair that reached her waist and brown eyes similar to mine. She wore a green and yellow dress like usual and has a friendly smile plastered on her face. "Hi Lucy!" The girl greeted in her innocent tone of voice.

"Hey, Wendy!" I greeted back, crouching to look at her eye to eye.

"Today is your first day at the Ninja Academy, right?" The said girl asked, tilting her head, her smile didn't change. She held her hands behind her back, like she usually did every time I saw her.

I nodded. "Yep! Is today the first day you get to work at the shop with your mom?"  
The girl nodded back. "Yep! Grandine says that since I'm old enough I'll be able to help her sell ramen! Especially to the guy with spiky yellow hair that comes here almost every day!" Wendy nodded her head side to side. She seemed to be in a really good mood.

"That's great Wendy!" I cheered. I grinned mischievously before poking her arm. "And there IS a friends and family discount… right?"

Wendy nodded. "Yep! Well, the workers get a discount that is! But I bet Grandine won't mind if I give you a coupon!" She reached into the pocket of her dress and searched around. A moment passed before she fished out a red and yellow slip of paper and handed it to me.

"Thanks Wendy!" I smiled for the fiftieth time.

"Wendy!" A voice called from inside the store. "Break is over child, you must get back to work!"

"That would be Carla…" Wendy sighed. "Anyways, I got to go work now."  
I nodded and stood up straight. "Yeah, and I got to go to the academy now. "I'll see you later Wendy."  
"Oh, wait, but your gonna come back later and tell me about your first day, right?" Wendy asked, hope shining in her eyes.

I nodded and began walking away. I looked over my shoulder to say my goodbye before looking at the path ahead of me again.

After a few minutes of walking I stopped In front of the ninja training academy. "I'm finally here." I muttered to myself, not expecting anyone to answer me. I opened one of the doors and found myself in a hall with white walls and a wooden floor. I had never really been here before but I knew exactly where to go. I headed for the first door at my left and found that it was already open. I walked inside and saw multiple people about my age standing around and chatting.

I looked around, searching for a familiar face. I grinned when I saw one. "Levy!" I called, waving to a girl with short blue hair.

The said girl turned to look at me and smiled back at me. She adjusted her orange headband before gesturing for me to come over. I nodded and slowly approached her.

"Hey Lucy!" Levy greeted, turning to face me in her orange dress that reached her knees.

"Levy, I knew you would be here!" I smirked and planted a hand on my hips.

"Well of course I would be!" Levy grinned mischievously. "Even if they wouldn't let me in, I would of forced them to." Levy looked up from her grin and slightly turned to face two other people. "Lucy, I would like you to meet two of my friends."  
Levy gestured to a boy and girl. The boy had raven hair and dark blue eyes that shone in interest as he looked at me. He wore a dark blue shirt and black pants. He had a white coat on too. The girl on the other hand and blue hair and a dark blue dress with what seemed to be a doll of a ghost on her chest. The doll's mouth had stitches on it and two black buttons that made eyes, making it look creepy. Her hair was curled at the end, making it appear to be waves. A dark blue hat rested on top of her head as she looked at me with bored blue eyes.

"This is Gray and Juvia." Levy introduced them, gesturing to each one.

"Sup." The male, Gray greeted, smirking a bit.  
"Juvia is pleased to meet you." The female said, but her emotions didn't show through her voice.

'Well isn't she odd?' I thought, but kept the comment to myself.

"Hi! My name is-"

"I'M HERE!" A deep voice yelled from behind me.

I turned to find out who the voice belonged to, however all I saw was a flash of pink before I was knocked to the ground. I fell with a thud and let out a surprised "Kya!"

I looked up at my attacker and glared at the boy who had talked me to the ground. I glared at the pink-haired boy and try to move my hand out from under his chest to hit him, but I immediately blushed when I realized the position we were in.

He was laying on top of me and had his head right on my… large… chest.

"G-GET OFF!" I yelled, trying to shove him off but he was simply too heavy.

The boy raised his head and looked at me with onyx eyes filled with panic. "AM I LATE?!"

I covered my ears from his yelling and narrowed my chocolate eyes at him. "NO!"

The boy looked at me for a moment as I removed my hands away from my ears. He replied with a simple "oh", like as if this happens every day.

And I had a feeling that something like this would.  
The boy rolled off and picked himself up, raising to his feet. "Sorry bout that." He apologized, crossing his arms behind his head. "Need some help getting up?" He asked, extending a hand towards me.

I sighed and shook my head, declining the offer and rising to my feet myself. "It's fine." I wiped some imaginary dust away from my skirt.

The boy looked at me for a moment before crossing his arms around his chest and pouting. "I was just trying to help, ya know…"

"Yo, flame head, it's the first day at the academy and your already embarrassing yourself?!" Gray's voice yelled from behind me, mockingly. I turned to look at Gray with my chocolate eyes, confused. _'Why on earth would he call him flame brain? And why is he already picking a fight?!'_

"I don't think I'm the one embarrassing myself, snow cone!" The pink-haired boy shot back, annoyance seeping in his voice.

"Oh really?!" Gray shouted. "Looks like you are! What, you already got a crush on that girl, Natsu? You seem to be trying to kiss her!" Gray added, making my face turn to a different shade of red. "Don't you know that most girls don't kiss on the first date?!"

"Don't you know that most girls don't like to look at _that_?!" Natsu shot back, pointing at Gray.

Both Gray and I looked at Natsu confused, before I stared at Gray in shock while he looked down to see his bare chest and legs.

"GAH! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!?" Gray shouted, throwing his arms in the air.

'_And to think that I actually thought of him as attractive at first…'_ I thought, shielding my eyes, my neck and ears turning red from my blush and my mouth hanging open.

"Put on some clothes, ya stripper." Natsu chuckled as I removed my hands away from my eyes to see his triumphant grin.

'Stripper.' I repeated in my mind. 'What a fitting name.' I giggled, which seemed to unfortunately grab Natsu's attention.

Natsu's grin grew wider (if that's actually possible) as he recognized I was still there. "Oh hey, I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

Yet another smile spread across my lips as I introduced myself. "I'm Lucy." I waved slightly to Natsu.

"Lucy…" Natsu echoed, staring at me for a moment. He took a few steps towards me, coming closer. He stopped when we were about three inches apart, not removing his onyx eyes away from my chocolate. I could feel his warm steady breath blowing a few strands of my hair back, causing my face to turn redder than a tomato.

I flinched as the pinkette took another step towards me, causing our faces to be only an inch apart. I gulped as I felt everyone in the room staring at us. Without a second though, I instantly brought my fist up and let it collide with his jaw, knocking him against the ground and forcing him to land with a painful thud. I knew it sounded worse than it felt.

"OW!" Natsu growled as he landed. He sat up and rubbed his jaw, a small scowl on his face. "The hell did you do that for, Luce?!"  
"You were getting way too close!" I hissed, anger in my voice. "Don't you know anything about personal space?!"

Natsu sat up crisscrossed and narrowed his onyx eyes at me. "You just look familiar. Geez Lucy, you don't have to act so weird."

"I'M ACTING WEIRD?!" I yelled, my blush slowly fading by the second. "You were the one who was about to kiss me!"

The boy looked at me, confusion clear on his face. "Why would I do that? I was just getting a closer look, that's all."

"Aye." A high-pitched voice came from Natsu.

I froze. Natsu didn't say 'Aye'! A small blue head poked out from behind Natsu's head. It's ears twitched along with it's whiskers.

"Natsu, do I have to stay in that scarf all day?!" the blue cat asked the strange boy, oblivious to the fact that I was about to freak out.

"Yeah, we can't risk anybody seeing you!" Natsu reminded his little blue companion.

"But it's hard to breathe in there, and it smells like a skunk married a stinkbug and had children!" The cat complained. "When was the last time you washed your scarf?!"

"About…" Natsu began before he looked at the ground, deep in thought. "Never." He finished, a smile on his face.

"Disgusting…" Levy and I muttered at the same time.

"Seriously Natsu?!" Gray and the blue cat shouted at the same time.

"Oi! I didn't ask for your opinion!" Natsu snarled, another small scowl appearing on his face. "Just find your clothes, you pervert!"

Gray muttered under his breath before retreating to search for his clothes. I sighed. _First an emotionless woman, then a stripper, then a pink-haired moron and now a blue talking cat!? I don't think my heart can take all of this in one day._

"Natsuuu!" The cat whined as the said boy gently shoved the cat back into the hammock behind his head that was made with his silver scarf.

"Sorry pal!" Natsu apologized, hiding the cat from sight. Natsu looked at mine and Levy's confused stare and arched an eyebrow. Natsu's expression changed to realization. "Oh, that's Happy by the way, and my name is Natsu!"

"Yeah, I heard…" I muttered quietly.

The sound of a door groaning grabbed my attention. I stared at the door as a man with light brown skin, darker brown hair and a scar on his face walked inside. He wore a green vest, dark blue clothing and a headband. "Alright everybody, take your seats."

Everyone obeyed quietly, scrambling around to find a seat. I ended up sitting between Natsu and Gray. Fantastic, I'm between the two guys who like to fight more than anything. Behind me sat Levy, Gajeel and Juvia. In front of me sat three boys, one with dark skin and black hair, another with light skin a brown hair and the last one with light skin and blonde hair.

"Okay everybody…" The man who I assumed is our teacher began as he stopped in front of the desk. "Welcome to the ninja academy."

**(A/N: AND THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

**Now keep in mind that sadly I only watched 54 episodes of Naruto and I have the video game "Naruto Ninja storm 3", so I ain't no absolute expert when it comes to Naruto. For Fairytail I only watched around 85 episodes… so yeah… **

**Anyways, So ya'll are gonna review, right? That stuff is like… Ok lets pretend that I'm Naruto and your reviews are ramen. So make meh happy and leave a review, alright?!)**


	2. A hungry monster

**(A/N: HELLO EVERYBODY, WE R BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
Natsu: The hell Blue! Why is it taking you so long to update recently?!  
Blue: heh… Well… You see, it's almost the end of the school year, which means more projects and finals so… yeah… also I got air cadets every Wednesday and I just came back from a concert… sorry… **

**Lucy: It's alright, Blue! Just continue with the chapter please, okay?**

**Blue: *nod* Everyone, chapter two of a hidden leaf dragon!)**

[Lucy's POV]

I walked down the street, sighing as my feet complained more with each step I took. _'Being a ninja is hard…'_ I stated in my mind. It had been three entire weeks since the ninja academy training started. That also meant that for three weeks I have been avoiding that pink-haired idiot and his blue cat. It seems nice and all but there is a big problem with him. First of all, he doesn't know about personal space, second of all he thinks I'M weird when HE is the only one who is weird. Third of all, he is always picking fights with Gray. I could continue stating my reasons as to why I hate that guy, but I will just leave it at that for now.

I clenched my fists, just thinking about what that idiot did today. He had been trying to practice some Jutsu of his own, but he failed miserably and almost set the entire academy on fire_. 'Everyone would have been dead by now if Juvia didn't know some water Jutsus... She sure is lucky to have a father who is now just a retired ninja from the village of the hidden mist…'_ I thought, narrowing my chocolate eyes at the ground_. 'Still, Natsu almost killed us! What makes him think he could do fire Jutsu if he can't even do some shadow clone Jutsu!?'_

Shadow clone Jutsu… Everyone seemed to have to master it so they can graduate… They had to complete it either by the end of this month or wait another thirty or so days. Who knew that you have a chance to graduate at the end of the month? 'I have to master the technique before anything else!' I reminded myself, pumping my fist in the air. 'Then I can become a real ninja!'

I smiled, day dreaming about me becoming a ninja. Images flooded my mind in an instant, images of me holding a kunai and standing on top of some guy with a giant sword, not a single scratch on me. Lowering my fist, still smiling, I looked up at the night sky. Multiple stars were spread out across the dark blanket, making tons of constellations that I knew quiet well. 'I'm one step closing to becoming a great ninja like you, mom.' I thought, staring at the stars. I stayed like that for a long moment, enjoying the cool breeze before looking back at the road in front of me. Very few people crowded the streets at this time of night, only a few ninja crossing the road or walking into restaurants. I continued walking for a moment, heading towards the house that I rented.

But in only a short moment, I suddenly heard what sounded like a loud growl, making me freeze in my tracks.

I didn't move an inch, scared of whatever was growling.

There was yet another growl.

"H-hello…?" I asked, fear clear in my voice. I didn't know if whatever was growling was going to attack me or someone else, and I didn't know if whatever was growling was hostile or not.

Another growl rang out, followed by a whimper.

'Wait, a whimper?' I asked myself, now confused. I looked around, trying to find the source of the growling. Maybe it was a creature that needed help, or possibly something worse. A dark figure moved in the shadows slightly as it hid behind a building. I was unable to identify it, not knowing if the creature was a wolf or an injured… I don't know, a giraffe or something, I REALLY had no idea what this thing was.

Until I made out the color pink.

I sighed tiredly, glaring at the _"oh-so-threatening"_ creature. "Natsu, are you following me?!" I growled, planting my hands on my hips.

Natsu didn't answer my question. He took a single step forward before collapsing to the ground. On instinct, I moved my hands towards my face and covered my mouth as I gasped. "Natsu!" I called out in fear, removing my hands.

I rushed towards the pyromaniac, and fell to my knees beside him.

His chest was rising and falling slowly, signaling me that he was breathing. His eyes were still open, showing me that he was awake still, but his body trembled.

"Natsu, are you alright!?" I yelled, concerned for him for once. I grabbed his left arm with my own and swung it on my shoulder, using my other hand to help him up. Natsu muttered something quiet in response. I looked at him again, confused. "What did you say Natsu?" I asked, still concerned.

Natsu parted his lips to answer, his voice slightly louder than before.

"Food…"

I stared at him in disbelief. "What?"  
"Food…!" Natsu repeated louder.

"You got me all worried because you're hungry?" I asked, disbelief filled my voice.

Natsu nodded slightly, slowly raising his hand to point at a nearby store that said _"Ichiraku Ramen"_ on it. "Please, Lucy…" Natsu begged weakly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before walking forward, helping him walk. "Only this once…" I muttered, looking forward and grumbling.

I swear I could see Natsu grinning in the corner of my eye, but chose to ignore it. For a small journey that was only about twenty feet away, it took us an entire five minutes to reach the store. Grumbling again, I set Natsu down on a stool and sat beside him. I placed an elbow on the table and allowd my hand to cover my face. Natsu just face planted in the table, his stomach growling and howling like a stray dog. I sighed, waiting for someone to come serve us food.

"Hi, Lucy!" A familiar voice called happily.

Or to be more specific, I was waiting for Wendy to come serve us our food.

"Hi Wendy." I greeted, not looking up at the bluenette. I used my free hand, the one that wasn't holding my face, to dig in my pocket and pull out a slip of paper. Handing the coupon to Wendy, I shot a glance at the flame brain. He had rolled his head a bit so it was laying on it's side and looked up at Wendy.

Wendy knew exactly what to get us and turned to walk away and get us our order. "Grandine! Carla!" Wendy called as I turned to face Natsu.

"Natsu, what are you doing on the streets anyways?" I asked, not hiding the fact that I was really tired.

Natsu answered with a quiet whimper, his stomach growling even louder.

Wendy came back as quick as she left and handed us two bowls filled with ramen. Natsu instantly perked up and stared at the food for a brief moment before grabbing the bowl and shoving most of the noodles in his mouth. Only two seconds later he slammed his empty bowl on the counter, holding chopsticks in his other hand. The pink-haired ninja arched an eyebrow. "More."

I stared at Natsu for a long moment, my jaw hanging. Wendy however looked a bit disappointed.

"Yes sir." Wendy muttered before picking up the empty bowl and turning away again. "Carla, Grandine! We got another Naruto here!"

There were tired groans in response coming from the kitchen as Wendy disappeared in it again. I still stared at the pyromaniac in front of me. "Y-you…"  
Natsu looked at me, his salmon eyebrow still raised. "Is there a problem, Luigi?"

"It's Lucy!" I hissed loudly, snapping out of my shocked state. "L-U-C-Y!"  
Wendy slammed bowls of ramen down on the counter, a slightly disappointed expression on her face. About six bowls of the warm ramen were placed on the counter. Turning around, Wendy vanished in the kitchen again and came back with six more bowls, three balanced on each arm. Heading back, Wendy did this action about nine times, giving Natsu 60 bowls of ramen.

Natsu grinned, showing his white canine teeth. His silver scarf moved a bit and the blue cat, Happy, poked his head out.

"Natsu… I smell something good… What is-" The cat stopped mid-sentence to stare at the bowls of ramen.

"Eat up pal!" Natsu pulled a bowl of ramen towards him and started to slurp up the noodles like an ant eater.

Happy leaped into the air, jumping for joy as he landed beside a bowl. Tilting the bowl a bit on the counter, the blue cat started eating his meal, more slowly than Natsu though.

"Pink hair, silver scarf and blue cat…." Wendy muttered, staring at Natsu, who was slightly taller than her even when he was sitting down. "Oh, Lucy!" Wendy called, turning to face me.

I hummed in response, slowly eating my single bowl of ramen.

"Is this Natsu? You know, the one you called an idiot?" Wendy asked, curiousity shining in her eyes.

I could see Natsu turning his head away from his meal to face me, a dumb-founded expression on his face from the corner of my eye. I nodded and Natsu narrowed his charcoal eyes at me. The pinkette swallowed before speaking. "Who you calling idiot!?" He shouted, turning his glare to Wendy.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to actually call you an idiot!" Wendy apologized, bowing slightly. "I'm sorry, Natsu! I didn't mean to!"

Natsu looked at Wendy, confused, before shrugging and returning to his meal.

"This idiot also nearly burned down the academy today." I added, pointing my thumb at the said boy.

Natsu whipped his head away from his meal yet again to glare at me. "HEY! STOP CALLING ME AN IDIOT, WILL YA?! I'M RIGHT HERE YA KNOW! WHAT, YOU WANNA PICK A FIGHT OR SOMETHING, LUIGI!?"

"MY NAME IS LUCY!" I shouted, banging my fist hard against the counter.

Wendy turned her head as she looked at me and Natsu, a concerned expression on her face. "You guys shouldn't fight here… Natsu, I don't think Lucy is trying to pick a fight with you… She actually talks about you every day she comes here!"

"Oh really?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow again before grinning mischievously. Natsu chuckled lightly, leaning on the counter a bit. "Oh, so you have a crush on me, don't ya Luce?"

"WHAT!?" I shouted, feeling warmth spread through my face as I blushed slightly.

"Lucy liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes him!" Happy teased before he continued to eat his own ramen.

"Yeah, RIGHT!" I hissed, hitting the back of Natsu's head and knocking him out of his seat.

Natsu fell on the ground with a loud thud. Growling, Natsu sat up and rubbed his head. "Oi! What's the big idea, Luce?!"

"Hey, keep it down, will ya?" A unfamiliar voice called. All four of us, Happy, Natsu, Wendy and I, turned our heads to look at a man who sat at the end of the counter. He had five empty ramen bowls in front of him and blonde spiky hair, not as spiky as Natsu's though. He had what seemed to be like painted whiskers on his face and blue eyes. The hidden leaf headband was wrapped around his forehead and he wore black and orange clothes.

"Tell Luigi here that…" Natsu muttered, turning his head around again to glare at me.

I grabbed my bowl of ramen and threw it at Natsu's head. "It's LUCY!" I yelled as the bowl slammed against Natsu's head, knocking him against the ground again.

"Naruto!" Wendy called, bowing in apology again. "I'm sorry, these are my friends, I'll tell them to keep it down!"

"Naruto…?" Natsu echoed before bursting into laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?" The said man asked, narrowing his eyes at Natsu.

"AND I THOUGHT LUIGI HERE HAD A BAD NAME!" Natsu yelled, breaking away from his laughter again before being dragged back into his fit of loud chuckles.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto yelled from his spot, an edge to his voice.

Natsu didn't answer, instead he kept laughing.

I looked at the blonde and the pinkette tiredly. Natsu was getting in another fight.

"Least I ain't as girly as you, pinky." Naruto mumbled, seeming just as tired as I was.

Natsu instantly sat up at the comment, glaring daggers at Naruto. "It's not pink, it's salmon! Now go mind your own business, whiskers."  
"Hey! Do I look like a friken cat to you!?" Naruto shouted the question, banging his fist on the table.

"Well, more like an annoying flea…" Natsu admitted, placing his hand on his fist, deep in thought.

"You trying to pick a fight?!" Naruto challenged, standing from his seat and knocking his empty bowl of ramen on the ground.

"I can take ya on, ANY DAY!" Natsu yelled, making hand gestures and pumping his fists in the air and lighting them on fire somehow.

Naruto stared at Natsu's fists for a moment. "Hey, what kind of Jutsu is that?"

Natsu looked confused for a moment before realizing what he meant. "Oh, this? It's just a move my dad taught me a long time ago… Why, you scared, blondie?"  
Naruto shook his head and smirked. "Who the heck would be scared of you, pinky?"  
"I TOLD YOU, IT'S NOT PINK, IT'S SALMON!" Natsu yelled, his head erupting in flames as well.

"Eh, I couldn't care less." Naruto muttered, getting in a battle pose. "Either way, I am still gonna kick your ass in one move!"  
"BRING IT ON!" Natsu yelled, charging at Naruto.

"Wait! Please don't fight here!" Wendy and I shouted at the same time.

Too late.

In an instant, Natsu made a few hand gestures before he was surrounded by a thick cloud.  
When a majority of the cloud faded, Natsu fell backwards and landed hard on the ground.

I was confused at first, since the blonde hadn't touched him, but then two things completely explained it to me. First of all, Natsu had a nose bleed.

Second of all, Naruto was replaced by a naked girl with long blonde pigtails and blue eyes. Parts of a cloud covered her private parts, which was the ONLY cover she had.

The girl smiled before turning into a small cloud and being replaced with Naruto again, who was laughing his rear off. "HA! TOLD YA! ONE MOVE AND YOUR ON THE GROUND!"

Natsu sat up and wiped some scarlet blood away from his nose. In an instant he launched himself at his laughing opponent and knocked him against- no, Natsu was so angry he sent both himself and Naruto THROUGH the wall.

Happy, Wendy and I sweat dropped.

**Later**

I carried the injured Natsu towards my place, with his arm swung over my shoulder and with my arm wrapped around his torso. Happy sat on top of Natsu's head.

"You just HAD to pick a fight…" I muttered, shooting a glare at my fellow student.

Natsu weakly shrugged, his body covered in bruises and a few scratches here and there, but a large grin on his face. "Bastard deserved it… Heh, I landed some pretty good hits on that guy though, you gotta admit Luce…"

(A/N: Yes, Natsu still does smash. [people who watch fairy tail will get it] )

"Well I'll admit that you're denser than I thought you were…" I grumbled. I ignored his question about who is calling him dense and continued. "I can't believe you wasted most of my money…"

"Sorry Luce…" Natsu apologized before his face lit up. "Hey, I know what will make ya feel better!"

I turned my head to look at him and arched an eyebrow. Natsu was holding out an empty bowl the belonged to the ramen shop.

"You stole the bowl from the store?!" I whisper-shouted, glaring at Natsu.

"No, I just saw it on the ground…" Natsu muttered.

"Well don't give it to me! What if I get in trouble?!" I yelled, watching his expression change to a more annoyed one.

"Fine… Weirdo…" Natsu grumbled, glaring at me.

I ignored his comment and stopped in front of my house. Moving a hand away from Natsu's torso, I grabbed the door knob and opened the door that lead to my apartment. "Here, you both can stay at my place for the night…"

Happy grinned before jumping off Natsu's head and padding to the bed. I sighed and rolled my eyes before approaching my chair and setting Natsu down. Natsu had his signature grin on his boyish face again and I couldn't help but smile at that. Damn, his smile was contagious.

"Thanks Luce!" Natsu told me, looking around curiously.

I nodded before turning around and walking away. "Make yourselves at home. I'm going to take a shower, so try not to ruin anything." I stepped into the hall and grabbed the handle for the first door on the left and stepped into the washroom.  
Natsu and Happy responded with an "Aye!"  
Later again

I stepped out of the washroom, feeling refreshed. I had forgotten all about Happy and Natsu, so I was pretty relaxed. Until I heard Happy's comment that is.

"Look at this one, Natsu! It's red like a strawberry!"

That brought back memories. I sighed tiredly before turning to see what the two were up to.

I froze.  
"HAPPY! DON'T LOOK THROUGH MY UNDERWEAR!" I hissed, glaring at the blue cat.

Happy turned to look at me while holding red underwear in his blue paws. "Why do you have colorful underwear, Lushi?"  
"HAPPY!" I yelled, running to the cat and grabbing my underwear. Pushing him away, I threw the underwear back in place and closed my closet. I turned to scorn the cat but froze again when I spotted Natsu on my desk with a stack of papers in his hands.

"NATSU!" I hissed, grabbing my papers and kicking him in the face, slamming him against the wall. I hugged the papers, holding them tightly and protectively against my chest.

"Ow… Luce… What did you do that for? I was just getting to the good part…!" Natsu grumbled, rubbing his cheek.

"You guys can't look through my book and underwear!" I snarled, glaring daggers at the said pair.

Natsu narrowed his charcoal eyes at me. "Oh yeah? Who said?"  
"I DID!" I yelled, forcing Happy and Natsu to cover their ears for a brief moment.

"Geez Luce, you're loud…" Natsu mumbled while the blue cat agreed with an "Aye".

I sighed before heading to my own bed. "Guys… I had a rough day… Can we please all just turn in for the night?" I grabbed my blankets and lifted them up slightly to lay in my bed and snuggle under them. I didn't get a response from the odd pair, which probably meant "fine". "You two can take the couch…" I whispered, too quiet to talk anymore. "Night." I yawned, closing my eyes as Natsu turned off the lights and falling asleep.

**(A/N: Don't worry, this isn't going to be a rip-off of Naruto. Natsu isn't going to steal some ancient scroll and yada yada, don't worry. Also everyone who watches Fairytail KNOWS Natsu ain't a perv, so why did he fall for Naruto's jutsu? Review your answers and tell me what you think!**

**Also I apologize for the short chapter. There will be more to it soon, okay? So don't worry! Look at this, I got exactly three thousand, three hundred, ten words!**

**I'll post a new chapter when I get twenty reviews. )**


	3. friends?

_The hidden leaf dragon_

_chapter 3_

* * *

[Lucy's POV]

I awoke to the sound of birds singing outside. I let out an almost silent tired groan. 'Why do the birds have to wake me up now...?' I wondered, shifting slightly to get comfortable. I could feel my warm bedroom wall beside me as I shifted a bit, and somehow one of my warm pillows had perched itself on top of me.

_'wait... warm...?' _I wondered, Now that I thought about it, my bed was warmer than usual. Heck it was almost like a hot tub now that I thought of it. My chocolate brown eyes slowly opened, and I was greeted with what seemed to be a black blanket with golden trims. Oddly enough, the blanket slowly raised itself before falling. One of my hands were placed on the black blanket, feeling something like muscle underneath it. I followed the blanket, realizing that it was someone's chest, and followed it with my chocolate orbs to look at an arm wrapped around me. A black sleeve had covered the arm, it too had golden trims like the other parts of the blanket-or shirt that is. I could feel a gentle warm breeze blow my golden bangs a bit and raised my head slightly, which also removed it from it's place under someone's chin. I looked up to see a familiar boyish face, his eyes closed in his sleep. Rosy-pink spiky hair rested on top of his head, and the man was quietly snoring, each one of his warm breaths was blowing my hair back slightly, but not a lot like a gust of wind.

_'Oh... it's just Natsu...'_ I thought, still somewhat half asleep. _'never mind then...' _After that thought, I returned my head and placed it under his chin, slightly gripping his black one-sleeved shirt with the my hand that was placed on his rising chest. Natsu just slightly and quietly buried his nose in my sunshine hair in his sleep.

I smiled lightly, ready to fall asleep again.

Then I realized something.

Then I screamed.

Natsu was pulled out of dream land and flinched, letting go of me and looking at me alarmed. Before he could say a single word, I pulled my leg back and brought it forward, kicking him right off my bed. The teen fell on the ground with a loud thud, almost taking my pink blankets with him.

"NATSU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!?" I shouted, sitting up and sending him a death glare.

Natsu sat up too and raised his hand to rub his head, narrowing his onyx eyes at me. "You told us we could stay here for the night! Geez, don't you remember Luce?"

"Well, yeah, I know that!" I shouted, clutching the blanket tightly with my fist. "That doesn't mean you can climb in my bed when I'm asleep and try to have a cuddle-session with me!"

"I wasn't trying to cuddle with you, weirdo!" Natsu countered, picking himself up and crossing his arms around his chest. "Geez, it just wasn't comfortable on your chair, so I thought your bed would be better!" He explained, rolling his onyx eyes like as if it was more obvious than the fact Happy is a cat.

"Well then explain why you were hugging me!" I demanded, moving towards the edge of my bed and standing up to look at him eye to eye.

"You were cold." He stated, looking around the room a bit.

"I wasn't cold." I muttered quietly, turning away from him and walking towards my kitchen, passing a sleeping blue cat along the way.

"well no duh, I was keeping you warm!" Natsu reminded, following me as I walked, uncrossing his arms and talking like as if this happens every single day.

"I meant before that!" I growled, opening a cupboard and searching for something to eat. Finding a box of cereal, I took it out and placed It on the counter.

"well before that you were shivering!" The dense idiot repeated, leaning against the kitchen wall and watching me move around the kitchen. lifting a foot so it was against the wall, and crossing his arms behind his head.  
"I wasn't! I had blankets!" I growled, moving to my white fridge and opening it. Searching around for a particular object, I found a carton of milk. Reaching through the fridge, my hand maneuvering around other objects, I grabbed the white carton and pulled it out before closing the fridge. I made my way back to the counter where the box of cereal was at.

"Well they ain't good enough!" He continued, narrowing his onyx eyes at me.

"Of course they are!" I tried to persuade, but didn't really have a lot of evidence to prove it.

"Then why were you shivering?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking a bit, probably thinking he had won the argument.  
"Why are you an idiot?" I snapped, whipping my head around to glare at the said man.  
Natsu looked at me, slightly surprised, perhaps because the last comment took him off guard, but in a moment he used his foot to push himself off the wall and lower his crossed arms, untangling them in the process and turning his hands into fists, narrowing his obsidian eyes further. "I ain't an idiot!"

"suuuuuuure your not!" I muttered, rolling my eyes at him and opening another cupboard, grabbing a blue bowl and setting it down on the counter.

"Yeah, I'm not!" I didn't have to turn around to know that he had a stupid grin on his face.

I instantly brought my hand up and allowed it to meet my forehead. "You don't really get sarcasm, do you?"

"Course I do!" He persisted from where he stood behind me.

"No, you don't Natsu! Idiots like you never get things like sarcasm! It's that simple!" I growled, pouring some cereal into the bowl. "They never even realize the things they do wrong either! Like yesterday, when you were stupid enough to try some fire jutsu and burn down the whole school, and when you challenged that Naruto guy to a fight! Also today you had sneaked into my bed and tried to cuddle with me!"

In an instant, I felt a heavy weight crash into me, knocking me against the ground and making me land with a hard thud. I looked up to see that idiotic pinkette pin me to the ground, a serious look on his face, also filled with slight anger.

Natsu just stared at me for a moment, his hands squeezing my wrists, making sure I can't move them but not hurting me either. "You know Lucy, your lucky I let you get away with calling me an idiot for the first time. Every time Gray does he ends up getting his ass beaten. You called me an idiot twice in less than a minute though. I can't let you go free without some kind of payback." Natsu stated, his grin spreading across his face, but it seemed a bit more evil, making me gulp.

I shut my eyes closed, expecting him to punch me or something, or burn me with that stupid fire jutsu of his!

But the unexpected happened.

I instantly burst out laughing, unable to control myself. I tried pushing his hands away, but he didn't allow me to. He just kept on tickling me.

"Why... the hell... are.." I spoke between laughter, trying to block his hands with my arms and legs, but that just made it worse as he tried tickling that too. "you... tickling... s-stop!"

"Not till you say sorry!" Natsu grinned, not stopping his small tickle attacks.

"A-alright! I-I'm sorry!" I laughed, trying my hardest to breathe.

"Can't hear you!" Natsu sang, his grin becoming even wider.

"I-I said I'M SORRY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, using up all the air I had left.

In an instant both the tickling and the giggles stopped. Natsu sat up and looked at me, a grin still stretched across his face, showing his canines. "Good! If ya ever call me an idiot again I might not let you get away so easily!"  
"Alright, alright, I learned my lesson, Natsu!" I muttered, still giggling lightly. I slowly sat up cross-legged and sighed. "For a moment I thought you were gonna punch me or something..."

"Why the hell would I do that?!" He asked, looking at me confused and even slightly insulted. "Your my friend, why the hell would I punch you? That just isn't right... Punching you would be like giving Happy a dog and telling him to eat it!"

I arched a blonde eyebrow at him. "That's ridiculous."

"EXACTLY!" Natsu agreed, throwing his arms in the air.

I couldn't help but laugh at the pinkette's response, and he grinned for about the tenth time that day. "Yeah, that would be pretty weird...!" I agreed, wiping a tear of joy away from my eye.

"Yeah, more weird than you!" Natsu agreed, turning his head slightly the other way and chuckling, earning a quick glare from me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, placing my hands on my hips.  
"Nothing!" He answered quickly, sitting up at attention. I smirked a bit and sighed before rising to my feet. Natsu copied my actions as well and stood up.

I smiled lightly, turning around to go finish preparing my bowl of cereal. Stopping in front of the counter, I opened the milk carton and lifted it up, tilting it and letting milk pour into the cereal bowl. After the bowl was half-filled, I closed the carton and retreated back to the fridge, opening it and placing the milk back inside.

"So Luce, we're friends, right?" Natsu asked suddenly. I stopped, surprised by the question and turned to look at him. His onyx eyes were filled with hope, and he had a somewhat nervous smile on his boyish face. I thought over the question for a moment, thinking about how he had nearly killed everyone yesterday and how he almost destroyed ichiraku's ramen last night, not to mention his cuddle attempt this morning. Before I could even make up my mind, I found myself nodding. A large smile spread across Natsu's face at my response.

Then we just stood there in silence.

for about a second.

then a minute.

then what felt like an hour, but I know it really wasn't.

"They liiiiiiiiiiiiike each other..." A familiar voice meowed.

I whipped my head around and glared at the blue cat who stood at the entrance of the kitchen, his blue front paws on his cheeks. "No we don't, you even just heard us say were friends!"  
"That's what they all say! But in about two months you guys are going to be all lovey-dovey!" Happy predicted, bending his white-tipped tail in the shape of a heart.

"Yeah right!" I growled, shaking my head back and forth. _'You know, I had enough already... it's still pretty early, we can head to the training academy later. I should just go to bed.'_

"Alright Luce, good night... er- morning." Natsu waved, smiling still.

Turns out I spoke my thoughts out loud. Oh well though, doesn't even matter anyways.

"Yeah, morning..." I muttered, turning around to abandon my cereal and head back to bed. I didn't hesitate to flop down on my bed and relax. Only after ten seconds however, I felt warm again and the bed shifting under some weight. An arm wrapped around me again for the second time that day. I opened my chocolate eyes and narrowed them. In an instant, I turned around on the bed, looked at a startled Natsu and kicked him right off. "GO SLEEP IN YOUR OWN BED!"

God, is this going to happen every day?

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter everyone. It could of been longer, I know. Don't worry, soon we will get to the good parts though... soon, soon... I will friken love the next chapter. Anyways, think that is all, so I will let ya'll go now...**

**Oh, and one more thing...**

**I would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews, follows and favorites! I just love getting your opinons and they motivate me to write! To be honest, I haven't really gotten as much reviews as I hoped for lately, so that is partially why I haven't updated much... No motivations, no story.**

**Anyways, bye!)**


End file.
